What a Day!
by Dark Ray
Summary: COMPLETE! Ryou gets sick and stays home from school. What mysteries and adventures shall our young blonde come across?
1. sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

What a Day!

The thief Bakura was finishing his rounds in the pyramid when he noticed another human present in the building. It was a peasant clad head-to-toe in burlap. She was praying to the dead pharaoh that lay in its depths.

"Oh Great one, please guide me to correctly free this city of my father's wrath," she cried to the statue.

The thief pulled out his dagger and walked past her in the shadows. She lifted her head and looked directly at him.

"You're a tomb robber aren't you…" she muttered.

"What do plan to do about it?" Bakura said as he approached the girl with his dagger pointing at her head.

"Nothing, everyone has to make a living somehow," she said as she took off her hood. The thief took a good look at her deep purple eyes and her long multi-colored hair. She opened her mouth and began to sing, "This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye, to many times before."

Ryou opened his eyes and sat straight up in his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock/radio. He let it finish the song before turning it off. Ryou looked around the room and his eyes clouded and the objects got hazy then multiplied.

"Ugh, I can't be sick again. I've never missed a day of school," Ryou complained to the ceiling as he lay back down. Ryou heard a loud crash; it was obviously Bakura getting ready for his day of whatever he does.

Ryou stood up and walked out of the room. In an effort to stand, he put his hand on the wall, and then fell to the floor in dizziness. Rough partials scratched his throat and raced up into his mouth. His cheecks puffed out and he put his hand over his lips to prevent it from soiling the carpet.

Bakura happened to walk by Ryou on his way to find his keys. He sighed and handed Ryou a bucket. Ryou emptied the yellow/green partials into the bucket, then passed out on the floor.

He woke up minutes later, back in bed. Bakura had taped a note to his pillow which read:

_Don't go to school today_

_Don't leave bed_

_Don't barf in anything other than the bucket_

_I'll be back at noon with Tacos_

Ryou looked at his alarm clock which read 8:25. Bakura wouldn't be home for another 3 ½ hours. He felt so alone and queasy. How dare Bakura leave his side when he so sick like this!

"Why can't I leave the bed?" Ryou asked himself as he scanned the read the note again. "This sucks monkey balls! It's the first time I stay home from school and Bakura gives me all these rules to follow. It isn't like he had a camera in my room or anything." Ryou's eyes led him to see the camera attached to the top corner of his room.

Ryou sighed and flicked off the camera. He buried himself in his pillow but couldn't fall back into his peaceful slumber.

"What a bloody hell of a day this is turning out to be," Ryou said to the air as he got out of bed, disobeying his master's orders. He went into the TV room and turned on the television to yet another reality show.

"You must see this new show, and you WILL like it. It's about these untalented bachelors who must sing in a talent show to win the heart of what they think is a million dollar babe. When she's really just a poor… MAN," the announcer said in his cheesy voice.

"Seen it," Ryou said as he changed the channel. Ryou was deeply in the mood for a music video, sadly the station that calls it self "music TV," doesn't play that much music. Poor Ryou was left in a big apartment with nothing to do.


	2. tacos and blocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Author's note: This is a great story to work on when I'm home sick, lol. Gives me great inspiration, except I'm tired so I have no idea what exactly I'm writing. Hope this makes at least a slight bit of sense.

What a Day!

Ryou had been starring at the ceiling for two hours when Bakura came back with some tacos as he had promised. Right now Ryou felt that if he ate anything, he was going to barf it up in a matter of minutes.

"I got you a kid's meal," Bakura said as he starred at the overly exciting children on the bag. "Looked like something you would enjoy." Ryou took his kid's meal anyway and went into the confines of his bedroom.

"I hope I got a cool toy," Ryou wished as he reached his hand inside the bag. He pulled out a small, plastic taco. "How exciting," He sighed as he put down the cheap toy and pulled out his paper nacho hat from his dresser. Whenever Ryou had tacos he always wore his little nacho hat.

Ryou ate his tacos and threw them up as he predicted. "You need some Pepto-Bismol?" Bakura asked.

"No, I quite enjoy barfing. It makes me feel like a pregnant mother," Ryou said with joy and he continued to regurgitate in the bucket. Bakura shook his head and still put a package on the counter just incase.

"I'm going out try not to burn down the house," Bakura said as he abandoned Ryou.

After a good 15 minutes of toilet bonding, Ryou felt like trying to watch TV again. This time, nothing but makeover and talk shows were on. "This explains why old people are so boring, all they can do is watch these shows all day," Ryou sighed as he turned off the TV and went back into his room.

"Maybe I should go through all my old toys and take a little trip back in time," you said as he pulled out a big box from his closet labeled "give to charity." It was the only way to keep Bakura out of his things.

Ryou shuffled through the book pulling out beat-up dolls and old Barney tapes. The last thing in his box of memories was some building blocks from when he was seven.

Ryou closed his eyes and remembered spending weekends building cities with those blocks. He took off the lid and smiled at the pile of multi-colored funess. Suddenly he realized just how small the blocks were.

"I swear they were much bigger when I was little," Ryou said as he examined a block. Ryou began connecting pieces and soon he felt like a kid all over again. A couple hours later, the whole house was a giant block world.

"What the hell is this?" Bakura shouted as he walked in and stepped on some apartment complexes, crushing it. He glanced around at the massive towers that were surrounding him.

"Don't move!" Ryou shouted as he came swinging in on a rope he had hung from the ceiling. "I made a community! I wired some ropes to the ceiling so you can swing around and not crush anything!"

Ryou had truly lost it with his spare time from school. It was now time for Bakura to make the ultimate move… SEND RYOU TO THE HOSPITAL!!! So thus, Bakura tied Ryou up in a garbage bag and drove him off to the nearest hospital.

"He filled the house with a block city," Bakura explained vividly to the receptionist. Surprisingly the secretary seemed unalarmed of this unusual behavior.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ryou cried from the confines of his newly acquired straightjacket as he began to shake his head furiously back and forth like a toddler wanting some fun.

"Take him away," Bakura commanded as some doctors carried Ryou into the back of the ER. With a deep sigh Bakura sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and watched reruns of Saved by the Bell for the next two hours.

THE END!!!!!!!!


End file.
